Christmas at Rabbs
by Anke
Summary: Weihnachtsvorbereitungen im Hause Rabb


Titel:                Christmas at Rabbs 

Autor:                         Anke 

E-Mail:                       sw632@web.de 

Rating:                       G

Typ / Kategorie:             Humor

Version:                     Dezember 2002

Inhalt:                          Weihnachtsvorbereitungen im Hause Rabb 

Disclaimer:                Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

                                    Granny, Will und das Einkaufszentrum gehören Sandra Gerth

AN: Es wäre sinnvoll meine FFs „Happy Birthday" und „Die Hochzeit des Jahres" zu kennen, da dort einige der Charaktere, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen eingeführt werden. Des weitern hat diese Geschichte Bezüge zur Granny-Serie von Sandra Gerth.

Die FF spielt ca. 1 ½ Jahre nach den Ereignissen in „Happy Birthday".

Rabb-Residenz

24. Dezember

„Anna, du kannst mich doch nicht aus meiner eigenen Küche werfen!" fassungslos stand Marine General Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb vor der fest verschlossenen Küchentür.

„Und ob ich das kann, Mum. Die anderen wollen schließlich auch noch was zu essen haben und das kann ich nicht garantieren, wenn du mir *hilfst*! Und selbst wenn noch was übrig bleiben würde, wäre es höchstwahrscheinlich ungenießbar." tönte es von innen.

„Also, das ist eine Frechheit. Beleidigung eines höherrangigen Offiziers! Ich könnte dir befehlen mich reinzulassen." Mac verlegte sich auf Drohungen.

„Vergiss es Mum, erstens habe ich recht, zweitens sind wir beide in Zivil und drittens kenne ich genügend Anwälte, die mich mit Freuden verteidigen würden, schließlich sorge ich dafür, dass sie am Heiligen Abend nicht hungern müssen." Lt. (j.g.) Anna Rabb ließ sich nicht erweichen. Sie war fest entschlossen, dieses Jahr ein perfektes Weihnachtsmenu zu kochen und da konnte sie die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter in der Küche wirklich nicht brauchen.

Trish und Frank Burnett hatten die Szene vor der Küchentür mit heimlichen Amüsement beobachtet.

„Findest du es nicht auch erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich Mutter und Tochter in dieser Beziehung sind?" fragte Trish. „Ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob es einen Zusammenhang zwischen Talent zur Fliegerei und Kochkünsten gibt..."

„...und einen Zusammenhang zwischen der Aufnahmefähigkeit des Magens, dem Fehlen jeglicher Kochkünste und der Entscheidung für ein Marinedasein." vollendete Frank. „Wenn ich da an Kat denke, sie ist genauso wie ihre Mutter, die schafft es auch Wasser anbrennen zu lassen. Aber Anna kann wirklich kochen – das muss sie wohl von Harm haben. 

Wie war das eigentlich mit Harm Senior? Konnte der kochen? Das wäre doch immerhin ein Beweiß für unsere Theorie!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wer weiß, was ich verpasst habe, nur weil es zu unserer Zeit nicht üblich war, dass Männer kochen..."

„Interessant wäre natürlich auch die Frage gewesen, wie Granny sich am Steuerknüppel eines Flugzeuges gemacht hätte. Kochen konnte sie ja einmalig." spann Frank den Faden weiter. Wehmütig dachte er die Kochkünste seiner Schwiegermutter, oder als was man Granny auch sonst bezeichnen wollte. Leider waren sie und ihr Mann nun schon etliche Jahre tot. Seitdem war in Belleville die Anzahl der Eheschließungen merklich zurückgegangen.

„Will wäre auch interessant gewesen, schließlich war er Marine und Pilot. Vielleicht ist die Fähigkeit zu kochen ja nur Navypiloten gegeben..."

„Oh nein, Will konnte gut kochen. Das erhärtet die These vom Zusammenhang von Kochkünsten und Fliegerei. Anscheinend sind fliegende Marines nicht von der allgemein ‚Marinekochunfähigkeit' betroffen..." Trish unterbrach sich selbst, „Frank, ich glaube wir sollten versuchen Mac endlich von der Küchentür wegzulocken, damit Anna in Ruhe kochen kann." 

Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mutter und Tochter war während des Gesprächs munter weiter gegangen und langsam änderte sich die Tonlage von scherzhaft zu verbissen.

„Mac, kannst du mal kommen?" 

Mac war nicht unglücklich, das Gefecht mit ihrer Tochter einstellen zu können. Einfach so aufzugeben wäre für einen Marine natürlich nicht in Frage gekommen, aber seiner Schwiegermutter zu helfen war ein durchaus akzeptabler Grund.

„Ja, Trish?"

„Ich habe mir überlegt, wie viele Leute wir heute Abend eigentlich sein werden. Wer kommt denn nun genau?"

„Also da seid zunächst einmal ihr zwei, dann Harm, ich und Anna. Kat und A.J. mit David – aber der zählt mit eineinhalb Jahren wohl noch nicht – Bud und Harriet Roberts, ach ja Sandra Roberts ist auch aus Kalifornien gekommen."

„Ach, das ist ja schön," unterbrach Trish die Aufzählung ihrer Schwiegertochter, „ich habe AJs kleine Schwester seit der Hochzeit von Kat und AJ nicht mehr gesehen. Was macht sie denn, studiert sie immer noch Psychologie?"

„Nein, sie ist schon längst fertig, sie arbeitet allerdings nicht als Psychologin, sondern ist ziemlich erfolgreich als Drehbuchautorin in Hollywood. Im Moment schreibt sie für irgendeine Militärserie... den Namen habe ich vergessen, du kannst sie ja später fragen. Sie und Kat kommen schon früher um uns noch bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Sandra beim Kochen und Kat beim Baumschmücken. Kat darf nämlich auch nicht in die Küche!" erklärte Mac mit Genugtuung.

„Hmm, das werde ich wohl tun, hört sich sehr interessant an. Und wer kommt noch?"

„Dann sind da nur noch die beiden Cheggwiddens. Aber das reicht auch vollkommen, mehr passen nicht in unser Esszimmer  –  Was war das?"

Aus dem Flur waren ein lautes Rauschen, ein Schrei der Überraschung und ein Fluch geklungen, nun war es wieder ruhig. Mac, Trish und Frank stürzten aus dem Wohnzimmer und sahen – grün. 

Der ganze Flur war ein einziges Meer aus wogenden Tannenzweigen. Vor der Haustür stand, sichtlich verlegen, Petty Officer Mayers. Er gehörte zu Macs Stab und  stammte von einer Weihnachtsbaumplantage. Mac hatte ihm kurzfristig frei gegeben, als sein Vater nach einem Unfall bei der Baumernte ausgefallen war. Zum Dank hatte PO Mayers ihr den schönsten Christbaum ganz Washingtons versprochen.

„Ma'am, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe den Baum nur für einen Moment gegen die Tür gelehnt und da hat sie sofort nachgegeben und der Baum ist ins Haus gekippt." Der Petty Officer rang die Hände.

„Regen Sie sich ab, es ist doch nichts passiert." versuchte Mac ihren Untergebenen zu trösten.

„Nichts passiert!? Da will man netterweise den Müll raustragen, wird dabei fast von einem Baum erschlagen und die Gattin sagt es sei nichts passiert!" dumpf klang die Stimme von Admiral Harmon Rabb jr. unter dem Baum herauf.

„Wieso? Du lebst doch noch!" 

Trotz ihrer betont gleichmütigen Antwort beeilte sich Mac, unterstütz von Trish, Frank und PO Mayers, ihren Mann unter dem Baum hervorzuziehen. 

Wenig später stand ein leicht lädierter Harm vor ihnen.

„Oh, Sir. Es tut mir ja so leid. Es ist mir so entsetzlich peinlich." Der Petty Officer sah noch viel verzweifelter aus als vorher, doch nun wiegelte Harm ab: „Meine Frau hat recht, Petty Officer. Es ist nichts passiert, ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen und mich umziehen, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Sie müssen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen und sobald ich wieder unten bin stellen wir den Baum auf. Wie groß ist der eigentlich, passt er überhaupt in unser Wohnzimmer?"

Skeptisch beäugte Harm den immer noch auf dem Boden liegenden Baum, der den ganzen Flur ausfüllt.

„Oh, Sir. Da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, ich habe mir vom General die Höhe ihres Wohnzimmers geben lassen und den Baum genau passend geschnitten." erklärte Mayers stolz.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung stand der Baum ziemlich schnell. Normalerweise war es Harms und Franks Lieblingsbeschäftigung am Heiligen Abend stundenlang zu versuchen, den Baum vollkommen senkrecht aufzustellen. Bisher waren die Versuche nie zu ihrer absoluten Zufriedenheit ausgefallen. Normalerweise wurden sie irgendwann einfach vertrieben, mit der schnöden Begründung, der Baum müsse *heute* noch geschmückt werden.

Doch dieser Baum war so gerade gewachsen, dass selbst Harm und Frank nach kurzer Zeit keinen Kritikpunkt mehr finden konnten. Mit großem Stolz begutachteten die beiden ihr Werk.

„Absolut gerade!"

„Waaaas? Der Baum steht schon?" die Verblüffung war Kathryn Rabb-Roberts deutlich anzusehen, „Dabei sind Sandra und ich doch schon früher als abgemacht gekommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund haben sich Annas Vorräte erheblich verringert. Deshalb hat sie uns noch mal zum Einkaufen geschickt."

„Was fehlt denn?" fragte Frank neugierig.

„Schrimps und Schokolade!"

„Schrimps und Schokolade? Was ist denn das für eine Mischung?" Frank schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung beide Nahrungsmittel auf einmal zu essen.

„Ich persönlich glaube ja, es gibt zwei Schuldige." warf Trish ein.

„Das glaubt Anna auch." kicherte Kat, „Deshalb ist Dad auch in die Küche abkommandiert worden und muss jetzt Geschirr spülen und auch sonst die ganze Dreckarbeit für unsere Köchinnen machen."

„Und was ist mit Mac?" fragte Frank neugierig.

„Die darf eben *nicht* in die Küche!"

Alle drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Worüber lacht ihr?" Mac betrat, angelockt von dem plötzlichen Heiterkeitsausbruch, das Wohnzimmer. 

„Nichts, Mum!" Kat hielt es für besser ihrer Mutter den wahren Grund zu verheimlichen. Trish, die die Meinung ihrer Enkelin teilte, startete ein Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Wo hast du eigentlich David gelassen?"

„Zuhause, AJ und Bud passen auf ihn auf. Bei seiner Vorliebe für alles was glitzert und glänzt halte ich es für besser, ihn vom Christbaumschmücken fern zu halten."

Dankbar für den Themenwechsel beschrieb Kathryn ausführlich, was alles hätte geschehen können, wenn sie ihren Sohn auf Christbaum und Kugeln losgelassen hätte.

„Okay, dann sollten wir mal loslegen. Die Kisten mit dem Christbaumschmuck sind schon unten." kommandierte Mac schließlich.

Eine Stunde später erstrahlte der Baum in voller Pracht.

„Das haben wir mal wieder gut hinbekommen." bemerkte Kat selbstzufrieden, „Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Geschenke. Ich habe unsere im Auto. Wer hilft mir sie reinzuholen?"

Aus allen möglichen Ecken und Winkeln wurden Päckchen hervorgeholt und unter dem Baum deponiert. Mac fiel ein besonders großes Packet ins Auge.

„'Für David, von Dad und Grandpa Bud'" las sie neugierig, „Was ist denn da drin?"

„Eine Modelleisenbahn."

„Eine Modelleisenbahn? Ist David dafür nicht noch ein winziges bisschen zu klein?"

„Das dachten Harriet und ich auch. Aber anscheinend haben Frauen von solchen Dingen keine Ahnung. AJ und Bud waren der Meinung dieses Geschenk wäre *jetzt* dringend erforderlich."

„Wenn ich's mir richtig überlege, haben sie eigentlich recht..."

Kat betrachtet ihre Mutter, als ob die an einem plötzlichen Anfall geistiger Umnachtung leiden würde.

„David ist jetzt eineinhalb, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er mit ungefähr zehn Jahren mit der Eisenbahn umgehen kann, dann bleiben den beiden nur noch knapp acht Jahre um sie zu *testen*." erklärte Mac grinsend. „Ich wundere mich eigentlich nur, dass Harm nicht an diesem Geschenk beteiligt ist."

„Wieso? Dad´s Leidenschaft sind doch Flugzeuge."

„Jaaaaaa, offiziell. Aber seine heimliche Liebe gilt Zügen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Eisenbahn im Einkaufszentrum?"

„Ja, als wir noch klein waren ist Dad immer stundenlang mit uns gefahren und du konntest in Ruhe deine Einkäufe machen."

„Hmmpf, sagen wir mal so: Dass er das getan hat, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er euch eine Freude machen oder mich entlasten wollte." Mac setzte eine so betont grimmige Mine auf, dass die Umstehenden sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten.

„Uff, endlich Ruhe!" Harm streckte sich genüsslich auf dem Sofa aus. Der Abend war lang geworden, sie hatten alle viel Spaß gehabt und Annas Menu war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Doch nun waren die Gäste gegangen, nur Mac und er waren noch im Wohnzimmer zurückgeblieben. 

„Nicht, dass ich unsere Familie nicht liebe und der Abend hat mir gut gefallen," fuhr Harm fort, „aber trotzdem bin ich froh, dass ich bald in mein Bett darf."

„Ja, und stell dir vor, wir werden morgen *nicht* um 4.00 Uhr früh geweckt werden, weil zwei gewisse junge Damen der Meinung sind, dass der Weihnachtsmann garantiert schon da war." Mac kuschelte sich wohlig seufzend an ihren Ehemann. „Ich bin zwar Frühaufsteherin, aber *das* war selbst mir entschieden zu früh!"

Beide grinsten und schwiegen eine Weile.

„Wie war dein Besuch beim Vietnam Memorial?" erkundigte sich Mac schließlich. Wie jedes Weihnachten hatte Harm sich für eine Weile davongestohlen um die Vietnam-Gedenkmauer zu besuchen.

„Schön... Irgendwie ist es seltsam, ich war sechs als ich meinen Vater verloren habe, mittlerweile sind meine eigenen Töchter erwachsen, ich habe sogar schon einen Enkel, und trotzdem ist mir der Besuch dort so wichtig. Am Heiligen Abend fühle ich mich meinem Vater irgendwie am nächsten..."

Mac sagte nichts, doch Harm spürte wie sie seine Hand fest drückte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Marine." sagte er leise.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Flyboy."

ENDE

Und wenn einer Lust auf eine weihnachtlich-gute Tat hat, würde ich mich über Feedback unheimlich freuen:

sw632@web.de  


End file.
